


This Girl's An Open Page

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ahri likes to get into trouble at the academy, and she likes to sleep her way out of it. Why walk the straight and narrow, and why bother studying, when her sweet body can earn her whatever she wants? Commission for simo09





	This Girl's An Open Page

Ahri couldn't help being a troublemaker. There was just something about being mischievous and getting into trouble that appealed to the vulpine instincts within. She was always looking for ways to get into trouble and have some fun causing havoc, which meant a lot of visits to the headmistress's office, where the coy student had to explain herself again and again for her antics. They didn't stop no matter how many times she got sent over to see Headmistress Fiora, no matter how many times she was admonished for her efforts, but then, she never seemed to get any detentions either, always skipping on past the punishment and leaving the office seemingly intact.

There was a reason for that. It wasn't a good reason, and could have landed Fiora in some deep, deep trouble were it to ever get out, but she didn't care. Ahri simply fucked her way out of punishment by allowing the headmistress uninhibited access to her body however she wanted it, flaunting the ease with which she could get out of trouble by using her taut, lovely body to her advantage.

"Mm, and what did you do this time, Ahri?" Fiora asked, sitting Ahri up on top of the desk in her office and undoing the buttons on her uniform shirt. "Hm. No bra again. You expected a quick visit here, didn't you?" She groped one of Ahri's full breasts for good measure before pushing the top back a bit to let it slide off of her shoulders.

"I charmed one of my classmates into stealing tests from the teacher's drawer so she couldn't grade them and fail me," she confessed, not sounding particularly moved or ashamed of it as she stared back at Fiora, biting her lip and undoing her headmistress's top as well. "And oh, no bra for you, either. You must be looking forward more and more to my little visits. It's okay, Headmistress Fiora, you can admit it if you want to. You love it when I suck on your tits, don't you?" She proceeded to lean forward and do precisely that, taking one of her hardened pink nipples into her mouth and sucking on it as her hands reached up to slide the pencil skirt up Fiora's shapely legs.

"Don't you turn this around onto me," Headmistress Fiora growled, pulling Ahri's skirt up and utterly unsurprised to find she had no panties on. "You are the one who has become far too complacent with these visits. I almost wonder if you don't cause trouble now just so you can come here and receive my discipline." Discipline in most cases meant eating the fine headmistress's hot, delicious pussy out for sometimes an entire class period without a break, which was certainly the kind of thing Ahri could get behind. "There is no place for such an unrepentant whore at my school."

"Mm? Me, a whore? Why, whatever would give you that idea?" Ahri spread her legs out, receiving fingers shoved into her needy twat for a moment before the headmistress pulled something from her desk drawer. A long, floppy double-ended dildo she proceeded to cram right into the flirty fox girl, which made her yelp in surprise and want, body shivering under the excitement washing over her. "Whores get paid, headmistress. I do it for fun."

Fiora smirked brightly as she shoved the toy in deeper, spreading her legs out and bringing the other half toward her own hole, sinking it in and pushing forward quickly. Even sharing a dildo, Fiora took a dominant approach to handling her troublesome student, holding tightly onto the toy for good measure as she shifted into position, pulling Ahri up into her lap and letting their long, stocking-clad legs entwine a little bit as they started to work forward. Ahri was all too happy to take the thick toy deeper into her with each fervid push, loving the feeling of its thickness filling her up and leaving her wanting so much more, and it gave her a taste of everything she was hoping it would.

"You are a handful," Fiora teased, and as her hand grabbed at the gumiho's full, round ass it left a double meaning that excited Ahri further, the two stacked women happily starting to push against one another, driving the toy further and deeper into their pussies at once. Sharing the two gave them plenty of closeness and let Fiora enjoy something much more intimate than the more conventional means of using a strap-on, which wouldn't have allowed her to get that puffy fox snatch rubbing against her own entrance. What the double-ended toy may have lacked in hard-edged domination, it more than made up for in raw contact and in the enticing promise that Fiora could share the penetration directly with Ahri.

When kisses bore down upon Ahri's lips, she didn't hesitate to give in to them, moaning as she accepted the firm, aggressive affection from her headmistress, relishing in the touch and the excitement that came with it. This was the worst possible way to talk her out of causing trouble, but that was what made it so fun, what gave Ahri so much raw enjoyment and kept her coming back around for more. She got to avoid detention, and rock an orgasm or two in the middle of a dreary and boring school day in the process. What could have been better? She accepted it all, hands caressing Fiora's thighs and breasts, touching her bare skin wherever she could to ease into the thrill of soaking up the affection and attention that warmed her over so utterly. There was nothing but pleasure to be found here, and Ahri chased it all without shame or hesitation, just wanting to lose herself to the pleasure.

Fiora knew she was setting a bad example, but with the gorgeous fox moaning against her and their bodies writhing in steady, slow burning unison, there was no reason for her to want to stop. She accepted her gross misconduct, rolled with it and embraced it without hesitation, more concerned with the pleasure and where it could all lead her to than with anything to do with the situation at hand. All she really cared about was riding out the moment as hard as she could and letting her body give up everything to the pleasure. What else could have ever mattered to her then? This was too good to handle, too sweetly indulgent for Ahri to for a moment hesitate to do anything else.

The toy rapidly disappeared between their bodies amid their writhing, pushing deeper into their holes and they fucked themselves down onto it. Legs shifted to push over the other's so that they were in a scissoring position, allowing them to push that final way down and press flush against one another. Gasping and moaning and clutching each other tightly, the two woman felt the other's soft mound rubbing against theirs, and as they drew back and shoved forward against the toy again, that feeling awaited them once more. Each forward push gave them that hot, exciting rush of sensation that they had been so desperately in need of to complete the beauty of this position, and once they got it their gasps of excitement spun on out of control, their kiss intensifying as they let the primal need take them over and let nothing stop them from losing themselves to the pleasure.

Fiora didn't care about what she was doing or how bad a precedent she was setting. All that mattered was enjoying herself and soaking in that hot, fervid rush of pleasure. With that in mind, nothing could stop her, and she let herself open up to the pleasure, accepting that the filth and insanity behind her wicked desires and fucking one of her students was just too pleasurable to ignore. The sooner she gave herself up to that understanding of things, the better for everyone, and Fiora didn't shy away from it as she pushed forward, grinding against Ahri, sharing the toy with her, groping her lovely body and making out with her hungrily.

Discipline would have been better from a standpoint of running the school, but Fiora was removed from all of that now, ready to divorce herself from sense or reason for something pleasurable. She rocked on quicker and firmer, Ahri moaning louder to entice her on with her sweetly honeyed voice. Fiora was never sure how much of her desire to fuck Ahri was Fiora's and how much may have been Ahri charming her into letting her off easy. Fiora just didn't care one way or another, accepting the insanity behind her actions and giving herself up to the lusts, shoving on harshly and letting the cute fox do whatever she wanted with her. Either Ahri would straighten out, or she'd keep Fiora's pussy well eaten, and neither possibility sounded all that bad.

Hitting their peaks at the same time, both women gasped each others' names--although on Ahri's part, she addressed Fiora by her title--as they lost themselves. Hot, throbbing rushes of orgasmic delight seized them both, overwhelming their needy bodies and setting them alight with desire and want, the powerful, throbbing excitement that seized them proving sweetly decadent. They gave themselves up to it, bodies continuing to buck forward and meet in fervid desire as they lost themselves without shame, and the pleasure was nothing short of intoxicating.

"So good," Ahri moaned, leaning forward to give the headmistress one last kiss as she drew slowly back. "I promise to be a good girl for the rest of the day, headmistress. I'll stay out of trouble, I swear." She smirked. "Or I could flash my lack of panties at lunch and be sent back over here."

Fiora's eyes narrowed. She knew Ahri was fucking with her and this was all a game. But she didn't care; it was a game she was all too happy to play.  
*************************************  
"I don't know how I could have possibly failed that test, professor," Ahri whined, eyes wide and lips pouty as she looked at Ryze, her tongue occasionally licking across her lips as she went through the usual routine, a sweet and simple means of making her point and getting her teacher to 'believe' her. "I studied every night, and I worked so... So hard." She emphasized the word 'hard', eyes flickering as she reached her hand out. "Hard, hard work. And I don't mind doing some hard work if it means I can do something to improve my grade."

Ryze was almost entertained by the theater of Ahri's performance, by the way she always dove for the chance to throw some unnecessary seduction behind things. The crooked teacher was happy to let Ahri fuck her grades up to par, and the ways in which Ahri always flirtily toyed with the offer and beat around the bush left plenty of time for him to enjoy her sweet voice twisting around seductive offers, warming him over with her sultry invitations. "I could prepare you some extra credit work, I suppose. I know you work hard, Ahri, but the effort just isn't there in your assignments. Which is strange, because you excel in other areas. Are you sure you're applying yourself properly?"

"I swear I am, Professor Ryze! And yes, please, let me work up my grade with some extra credit. I may not do well on tests, but we both know that my oral work is without peer. Can't I please do something like that?" She bit her lip, fingers toying with the buttons on her blouse as she let it slowly come open, exposing her bare chest to his eyes. "I would be so grateful, and I'm sure I could show you how hard I've been working." There was no subtlety to Ahri's seduction, but there didn't really have to be. Sometimes it was more fun to throw herself into something crazy and shameless than to try and slow burn the game of drawing someone into her clutches. She just found it more fun this way, where she could so abruptly and blatantly get what she wanted and taunt her way toward the pleasure she sought, with no repercussions or risk.

Ryze drew closer, endlessly amused by Ahri's utter lack of subtlety and by the pleasure he knew he could reliably find in her grasp. "I suppose it would be only fair to see how well you can apply yourself. An oral presentation it is. Do you need a minute to prepare?" As he walked toward Ahri, her eyes fell onto the outline of his cock straining against his trousers, waiting eagerly for her touch. The sight of his arousal made her lip slither its way slowly across her lips as she shook her head, shoving her way forward to get right down onto her knees in front of him and begin to undo his belt. "You're one of my most eager students," he mused jokingly.

Ahri winked at Ryze, ready to perform and happy to play along with all of this now as she got his pants out of the way, his underwear following suit and his big cock smacking her across the cheek as it rose up. With a delighted gasp, she nuzzled up against it, showing his dick the much needed affection she could tell it was aching for. "You work yourself too hard, professor," she purred, giving the dick some licks for good measure. "But I'm here to help, and I'm sure you're going to love my assignment." Kisses followed next, adorable little pecks up and down his ample, aching cock. She loved how tense her teacher always was, how much he ached for her affection and her attention. She knew he was in dire need of a lay, which was part of why she'd been so bold and shameless in making her moves on him.

Sucking cock for a grade wasn't anything Ahri was embarrassed by. For one, she liked sucking cock, and it gave her a chance to get more of her lusty fix. For another, there was much more fun to be had getting fucked than there was in studying for tests and stressing herself out trying to take them. Ahri didn't really care about scholastic achievement or greatness, just coasting her way through school and getting what she needed out of it, and what she needed out of it was a nice, hard lay every now and again. Her body was there, it was perfect, and she knew a pervy teacher like Ryze was happy to sleep with her for grades, so what reason did she have to not use her assets to her advantage?

Feeling particularly horny even after her recent visit to the headmistress's office, Ahri felt like getting aggressive with the moment, pushing on hard for the sake of having some fun. To start fast and end faster was one of Ahri's favorite ways to go about something like this, and she was happy t surprise Ryze with the suddenness of her push forward as she slurped his cock right down into her mouth and into her throat, forcing herself into taking it down and greedily getting to work. Ryze let out a startled gasp as she throated him, her eyes gleaming up at his brightly as she proceeded to work her head back and forth in steady, aggressive motions.

Rocking her head back and forth with brutal, fervid excitement just felt right to Ahri. Back and forth she rocked, sucking the cock down, ignoring the way she loudly gagged on the big dick to push on and service it thoroughly. There was something about losing herself to a cock as big as Ryze's that Ahri could never resist, feeling at home amid the natural and satisfying sensations gripping her. All she wanted was more, and that loose, insane hunger helped spin her out of control as she pushed on desperately, embracing her hunger and her desire without a care for anything else, confident that her every motion was effective and efficient. Ahri wasn't going to slow down for anything, her greedy pushes leaving her burning up hotter and needier by the second, overwhelmed by the hunger and want that sucking cock always left her full of.

Slipping a hand up her skirt did little to stem the tide of lust that followed, but she at least got the chance to enjoy it all a bit more, fingers jamming up her tight pussy without hesitation as she got to work treating herself to something hotter. Moans rumbled up from her lips, vibrating through the dick she so greedily and shamelessly sucked as she gave herself up to the sensations, writhing in ecstasy down on her knees as she worked at their simultaneous pleasure, taking up the slack and handling them both expertly. All of Ahri's precision and lust met its sweet resolution there, and she pushed shamelessly on, hunger burning her up hotly from within as she let herself become consumed with the need and want that she'd been waiting for for too long. Back and forth she heaved, chasing sensation and satisfying her teacher thoroughly.

All of the hot, sloppy head left Ryze groaning, his composure waning as he stared down at the adorable fox, whose single-minded attention to his cock was driving him wild with excitement. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ahri's sweet treatment, captivated by her lusty advances and by how confidently she handled his cock, the shamelessness behind her motions driving him absolutely wild with excitement. The more he felt of her sweet attention, the more he craved her, and he was smart enough a man to know that there probably wasn't something entirely on the level about that craving, but he didn't care, letting Ahri keep up her pace on his cock and accepting this situation for what it was rather than worrying about nay of it.

Pushing on carelessly, Ahri was happy to drive on harder, to adore his cock with fervid and feverish treatment meant to draw him in and earn her passing grade. Ahri didn't mind losing herself to the pleasure, didn't feel the slightest twinge of shame over sucking her way to a good grade. It was too much fun for her to care about any of that, too exciting and enticing a rush of pleasure for her to care about any of it. She was too busy giving herself up to the raw sensations, gasping and shivering in hot, throbbing ecstasy as she felt the orgasm burn up through her powerfully, enticing her into surrender and acceptance of the pleasure throbbing across her body.

Sucking faster and tugging Ryze on closer by the second as her own orgasm approached rapidly, Ahri found herself frustrated by the intense need and want that seized her. The more she worked, the louder Ryze's stifled groans became, the sign she was inching closer and closer, the heat overwhelming her as she kept up the pressure and the want that overwhelmed her. She refused to slow herself down, refused to stop or wait as she sucked Ryze off shamelessly, winding him up to that final hot, burning moment when his cock erupted in her mouth, when he gasped out an indecent cry and her name.

Cum flooded into Ahri's mouth quickly, and she felt herself happily overwhelmed with flavour. Raw, pungent taste as the salty cum filled her mouth up and she could hardly swallow it down fast enough. This was where Ahri felt at her most comfortable, thriving as she gulped all of the sticky, hot, thick cum right down without hesitation. A little bit leaked out of her mouth, but that only served to make it even more enticing to her as she drew slowly back and licked it up. "How did I do, professor?"

"You received an A," Ryze groaned, falling back into his chair as the giggling fox cleaned herself up.

"Mm, if I ride your cock and push my tits into your face, do you think you could throw a plus sign onto there too, professor?"  
********************************  
Ahri couldn't sleep her way to a good grade with ever teacher. She wished she could, as it would have made life a lot easier, but she understood there were problems there, and she was better off finding other ways around the problem. Ekko had become the best way around every problem. A nerd with a troublemaker streak and little respect for the rules was the perfect blend of everything Ahri was looking for when it came to a boy she could bribe to do her homework and accept sex for doing it. Sure, there were other boys who may have had better grades, but they would never break the rules like that.

And they didn't have a huge black dick like Ekko did.

"I'm all hot and ready for you, Ekko," Ahri teased, hips wiggling as with her skirt hiked up, her perky butt waved enticingly toward him. "I've been waiting all day for that big black cock of yours to come ram into me and for my stack of assignments to go down." Biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes fell onto the thick cock awaiting her. Ekko was without a doubt her most well endowed classmate, and this lovely little arrangement she had going with him was probably the best thing she'd ever negotiated. She would have happily let him have his way with her anyway thanks to that amazing cock, but to get her homework done in the process? Oh, this was just the best.

Ekko rolled his eyes. "You lay it on pretty thick. But the rest of you is thick enough that I guess I can go with it." A playful swat across Ahri's ass made her yelp as he grabbed hold of his shaft and pushed it right up toward her back entrance. He had free reign of Ahri's body however he wanted it, but her round ass certainly held appeal to him that he couldn't hold himself back from, and as the needy fox girl whined, he pushed forward to claim it, her tails immediately going stiff and straightening out as she let out a nervous, excited yelp.

"I love that huge cock in my ass," Ahri whined, biting her lip and happily shoving back against him further. The feeling of her tight ass being opened up by the big dick was an absolute dream, her shivering body winding up as the power overwhelmed her and she found herself in deep. Ekko's dick always ignited something inside of her immediately, and she didn't shy away from it as she shoved back needily against him. "You're so big, Ekko. A hung black nerd with a big dick and a huge brain. Please, use my ass as much as you want to. Fuck the hottest girl in school until she's screaming your name!"

Ekko didn't hesitate in giving Ahri his worst, pushing quickly and harshly forward, his hips winding up in aggressive excitement through the chance to give in to the pleasure burning up within him. The pleasure awaiting him was powerful, fiery, and absolutely intoxicating. He knew she was sleeping with him for the sake of their bet, but her genuine adoration of his cock kept him coming back for more, as despite being on the geeky side of things he had a drop dead gorgeous classmate begging for his cock, something no other girl would have even given him the consideration to find out about. But Ahri, school slut she was, happily lost herself to the pleasure and puffed his ego up a whole lot in the process, certainly out of a mutually beneficial arrangement, but that didn't mean it wasn't hot and didn't give him everything he could have wanted.

In no time at all, the thrusts picked up the pace, Ekko forcing himself deeper and deeper into Ahri's fine ass as she whined happily, shivering on all fours as she earned her grades one way or another on her knees. Outside of the filthy thrill of seducing teachers, she kind of preferred Ekko's cock a lot more honestly, the bigger, thicker dick giving her something incredible to enjoy as it pounded into her, and the pent up nerd always brought a nice, firm pounding to her taut backside. "Mm, that's it! yes, harder, please, Ekko. Your cock is so good. Nothing compares to my favorite hung black stud!"

In some ways, the way Ahri played about with race and her praise of Ekko's cock were about satisfying and entertaining herself more than laying it on thick for Ekko. In her mind, she was throwing Ekko something amazing by giving him uninhibited access to popular girl pussy, and the sweet compliments were just icing on the cake. But Ahri liked talking, and got off on the whole mess she wound up for herself, her praise leaving her wetter and needier. Sure, she wanted him to fuck her harder as she wound him up, but first and foremost came the hungry need to just get pounded into blissful submission and love every second of it.

A hand between her legs had been a familiar feeling that day, and Ahri didn't shy away from it again, plunging some fingers up her pussy as she pushed on. Working herself over quickly and desperately as she got her ass pounded help make her moan even louder, her voice twisting and hitching as she felt herself overwhelmed by the frustration and want that she had been waiting for. Everything that Ekko did to her provided Ahri with so much more sensation and want, and once she got moving she couldn't slow down, couldn't hold herself back from the ecstasy and pleasure awaiting her.

"A big, soft white girl ass like this is just what my black cock needs," Ekko groaned. He couldn't help himself, giving in to the games and the heavily charged dirty talk Ahri seemed to love so much. He accepted it, giving himself up to the pleasure and sensation as he pounded on harder and quicker, treating her to something primal and utterly intoxicating. Back and forth he heaved, adoring the way her ass bounced and shook from the firm thrusts he hit her with, and all he could think about was getting more. Ahri's intoxicating presence was just too sweet and enticing for him to hold back from, and if she wanted it, she was going to get it.

"That's it! Pound my guts just like that, I knew you felt the same. Come on, Ekko, own my ass. Own it like only you and that perfect cock can!" Shoving back to meet his thrusts, Ahri wound up hotter, drawing closer and closer to the edge with each thrust as his cock buried itself to the hilt inside of her. Her clumsy fingers continued to work in steady and frustrated motions, her whole body lit up with the excitement and sensation she'd been waiting for all day. A good, hard fucking of her ass always helped her get over a day of school in the best of ways, and the unrepentantly good sensations that came with it were nothing short of intoxicating, giving her everything she'd been waiting for and then some as she wound up out of control and finally gave her body to the madness.

Amid all of the hot, throbbing pleasure came that one perfect moment of hot, shuddering relief. The one Ahri lived for. She came hard, crashing into the powerful orgasm that only a huge cock up her ass could give her, and she didn't shy away from embracing the madness, bucking and shivering hotly as she lost herself to it, moans rising up out of control in feverish indulgence as she gave in. "Cum in me!" she gasped, pleading with Ekko for his seed, and with one powerful slam and a groan, he did exactly that. With his cock buried up her ass, he let loose a flood of sticky, molten cum that left her feeling warm and satisfied in the most shameless of ways, body shivering and winding up hotly as she lost herself to the sensations. It was everything she could have wanted from this exchange, and as she felt herself lost to the sensations, she went limp, shivering and twitching in relief and delight.

Ekko kept his cock buried up Ahri's ass as she went limp before him. "That was pretty good," he said, smile widening as he slowly pulled back out of her. "But there's just one problem?"

"There is?" Ahri asked hazily. In her mind there was no problem with anything in the world.

"With the homework load we have, one round isn't going to be enough."

Ahri let out a happy squeal. 'Then fuck me again, please! Wreck me with that huge black dick all you want, I'll happily pay up however much I have to!"

If only all the other losers at school could have this much fun acing all their classes.


End file.
